Dancing
by TweakingStar
Summary: Dancing is her passion and she is his. ONE SHOT.


When I was a little girl I would spin and twirl to get where I was going so my mother signed me up for dance lessons and I was hooked for life. All my instructors said that I had talent and that I could make it as a real dancer someday instead of the professor that I wanted to be. But I just laughed at them and said that teaching would be my life but dancing would always be my passion.

The years went by and I got accepted to Hogwarts and attended for 6 years before my passion was discovered. I wanted to keep it a secret and to tell you the truth I don't remember why. Maybe it was so that I would be taken seriously for my brains and so that I would be able to excel in classes and be that professor that I always dreamed of. If I told someone that I danced they would ask to see me dance, I would, and then I would be doomed, for they would want me to study dance instead of pure academics.

Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday for 6 years I would sneak out of the dormitories to secretly dance in an abandoned classroom. The only time that I let people see me dance it was at the Yule Ball in fourth year and that hardly counts when it was waltzing and club dancing mainly. But if they saw me _really _dance they would know that I was amazing.

To help cover up my little secret I said I was going to the library or prefect duties when I would head out to my "dance room" and to hide my dancer's toned body I wore baggy clothes. I hated it but how can I play off having a toned body when all I would do was sit and study and eat unhealthily.

In the middle of sixth year I started feeling as though someone was watching me whenever I would dance but I always pushed the thought out of my head convincing myself that it was just 6 years of pent up paranoia.

But one day my secret was lost forever…

Ron had just broken up with me, in the Great Hall over supper a week earlier, saying that he couldn't handle a relationship with such a good friend and that he thought Lavender would be a better match for him. Days past and when I tried to sleep I would think about the good times with Ron, so I headed to "my room" to dance the pain away when I still couldn't sleep but….

I saw _him _waiting in _my _dancing room.

The Draco Malfoy was going through my _muggle_ CDs trying to find one to play in my _muggle_CD player.

"Spice Girls Granger? I thought you had more class than that. Although, 'Wannabe' is actually quite catching…oh no…you have a Pussycat Dolls CD…but your collection of rock is impressive….Bullet For My Valentine….Staind….Three Days Grace…AC/DC….Trivium…As I Lay Dying…Job For A Cowboy…Atreyu….I especially like the complete collection of 80s one hit wonders…." Malfoy said as he flipped through the discs reading off each one as he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I could hardly believe that he had found me out.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking at your CDs waiting for you to get here." His stereotypical smirk graced his face as he continued looking at the discs.

"Waiting for me?"

"Telling by your short, concise, although impatient sentences you are surprised to see me? Well, I got tired of waiting for you to finally notice me watching you dance so I thought I'd let the cat out of the bag and tell you straight out."

I was shocked. So I had sensed someone.

"Hermione, dance for me."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the room letting me go as soon as we reached the center, with a flick of his wand music started to play.

Here we stand  
World's apart, hearts broken in two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide love divides

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched and went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched and went our separate ways

Troubled times  
Caught between confusion and pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain

If you must go, I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love

I still love you girl  
I really love you girl  
And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
No...no...

As I finished dancing I just stared at Malfoy. I was surprised that I actually did dance. I was waiting for him to tell me that I should dance for a living like everyone else does. I was covered in sweat and panting from the exertion but Malfoy looked at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

It made me really look at him, from his white-blonde hair that he stopped gelling back that barely touched his collar to his storm gray eyes that were currently full of emotion, his school shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie was loosened, he was gorgeous. The epitome of perfection in a male and no longer a jerk like before. I always wondered why he had become nicer to me the past couple years, we even could have civil conversations and in the presence of other students too. I had begun to call him my friend.

"You're amazing. But I think you'd be a better professor." He spoke as though nervous of how I'd reply.

"How, how did you know I wanted to be a professor?"

"Do you remember when we were talking that one night in the charms hallway after I had that fight with Pansy and you said that you couldn't believe that I would go after a girl that wanted to be a cosmetologist and you could never do something so brainless? Well I figured that you'd want a profession where you'd have to think, and you love Hogwarts so it just fit. But you promised me that Pansy and I would live happily ever after and I promised you that Weasly would ask you out. I broke up with Pansy that night and never told you, in fact I went to Weasly the next day and told him how you felt."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you break up with Pansy? Why would you tell Ron? Why would you watch me and not tell me? Why would you change who you were?"

"For you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I love you."

Then he came and kissed me. It was beautiful and perfect and made my heart skip a beat. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I didn't see him for almost three years after that. I occasionally got an unsigned letter saying only "I love you" but I knew who sent it.

I was in the middle of a class when I got an owl from Ginny saying that Malfoy was at St. Mungo's and that I should go see him right away if I was as smart as people always said I was.

I went to see him right away. I wasn't allowed in to see him but I told the healers that I was his wife. They seemed hesitant to let me in at first but they agreed to ask Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife is here to see you and she seems very worried. Should I send her in or send her away?" the healer asked, clearly annoying to be acting like a secretary.

Malfoy's eyes went wide and then a huge grin appeared.

"Hermione? She's here? Of course you dolt let my wife in!"

I slowly went in and sat down in the guest chair. I looked at Malfoy and said the only thing that came to mind.

"How dare you not tell your wife that you were in St. Mungo's. You are very lucky that Ginny is training to be a healer and happened to read your name on a patient list."

"My wife eh? I don't remember any wedding…."

"Well that's because you got pissed drunk at the reception. Or at least that's what I told the receptionist over tea while I was trying to convince her to get a healer to get me in."

"Ha ha. Well at least I know the cover story hmm? But I won't be drunk for the real wedding anyways."

"How do you know that there _will_ be a wedding? You disappeared for three years. Left me without letting me tell you how I felt. How do you know that I feel the same way?"

"Because if you didn't love me you wouldn't have come immediately after I told Ginny to write you. You wouldn't have tried so hard to get in. You wouldn't have danced for me that night either. You love me, admit it."

"Fine, I love you. Are you okay?"

"I'm better now that you're here. I just had a bad fall when I was out fighting against Voldemort. But now that he's gone we can be together and I can see you dance everyday without having to hide."

Then he kissed me again but this time I knew that he wouldn't be gone after it. He'd always be there.

A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter characters and that saddens me. The song is "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" by Journey.


End file.
